Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Crazy Hetalia
Summary: My first ever story! Well, truth or dare I might say...hope you guys like it! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! And this is an update on my story 9-24-12 I just noticed that I was so stupid to accidently delete chapter 1 sooo...TT TT I'm sorry that you have to start with chapter 2 so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Srry…..I don't have a lot of reviews and im super bored so CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

*****_two girls are sitting in front of the computer….bored out of they're minds*_

**Cutiemega:** *_grumble*_ I'm so BORED!

**Ace:** _*sigh*___We should probably do some dares and truths….didn't you review this?

**Cutiemega: **Yeah…

**Ace:** Then lets use your's!

**England: **What are you talking about?

**Ace:** none of your _business!_

**America: **HA! Pwned!

**Cutiemega:** YEAH! *high five*

**Ace: **CHINA~ You read the paper!

**China:** Fine, Aru!

**OK here goes !**

**1:aMerica do you like England !**

**2: Japan I dare you to glomp China**

**3: Germany I dare you to yes…. KISS Italy or me whichever**

**4: Italy what would you do if you did not have pasta for a day?**

**5: Switerland I have to confiscate your guns for this *takes away your guns* TRUTH who do you love?**

**Ace: **Wow….alot…..

**Cutiemega: **Heehee…

**America: **O_O

**Ace: **ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**America:** I l-like England….

**England:** O_O

**Cutiemega: **_*rolls eyes* _Yeah England, like you didn't see _that_ coming!

**Ace:***giggle* Anyway…._*looks at paper*_ JAPAN~

**Japan:** H-hai!

**Ace:** _*pushes Japan toward China*_ GLOMP HIM!

**China: **No way, Aru!

**Cutiemega: **Dare's a dare~

**Japan:** _*sigh* _I g-guess I h-have to…a dare is a dare China-kun….

_*Japan glomps China with no hesitation, China starts blushing but Japan lets go*_

**Japan: **_*goes and sits in emo corner*_

**Cutiemega: **That was sweet except the emo corner….

**Ace: **Oh well! GERMANY! ATENT HUT SARGENT!

**Germany:** Vhere did you get that from?

**Ace: **Heehee, my dad's in the military! _*triumphant smile*_

Now….your dare~ _*shows paper*_

**Germany: **O_O

**Italy: **Ve~ What does it say Germany?

**Germany:** No….no no no! I'm not doing that!

**Cutiemega:** _*slaps*_ YOU HAVE TO!

**Italy: **What is it? _*looks at paper*_

Oh! A kiss! We haven't done _that _Germany!

**Germany: **_*Germany blushes as he leaned into Italy for a passionate kiss, as their lips met they both blushed insanely, Italy kissed back until they heard a click noise*_

**Germany: **Vat the?

**Japan:** _*hides camera* _U-um…

**Hungary:** _*puts down camera*_ heehee….we couldn't resist!

**Ace & Cutiemega: **_*puts down their camera's as well*_

Us either!

**Germany:** _*blush*_ Hmph! _*goes and sits in emo corner*_

**Ace: **Anyway! Italy~ Anwser the question~

**Italy:** Ve! I would die if I didn't have pasta!

_*starts eating pasta to calm down*_

**Cutiemega:** Maybe that _wasn't _a good idea…-_-

**Ace: **Ok…agreed…let the Italian have his pasta…

**Prussia:** THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED FROM WALMART!

**Ace: **?

**Cutiemega: **Heh heh….I might have sent him to Walmart to buy some Pocky cause I _so_ knew you and I were craving it…heh…

**Ace:**_ *grabs a box of Pocky*_ Anyway, Swit's, give Cutie _all _your guns…_*nom nom*_

**Switerland:**_ *clutches all his guns to his chest with both hands*_

NO NO! THEY ARE MY PRECIOUS!

**Cutiemega:**_ *grabs the guns from his clutches which took a while and I don't want to explain how she did it*_

OK! Who do you love Switzy?!

**Switerland: **_*looks a bit beaten*_ U-um…..my sister of course!

**Liechtenstein: **_*hugs Switerland*_ Awwwww~ I love you to brother!

**Ace: **Sweet moment…..so sweet! _*takes picture*_

**Cutiemega: **I think that's all!

**Ace:** I think so too!

BYE!

**Cutiemega: **BYE!

**Prussia:** YEAH! BYE FROM THE AWESOME M-

_*Cutiemega knocked out Prussia*_

**Cutiemega: **He was getting annoying….

**Ace & Cutiemega: **BYE!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

**Author's note:**

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it better then the 1st one!

Review or I won't let Japan make more Hetalia doujin's!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Srry…..I don't have a lot of reviews and im super bored so CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

*****_two girls are sitting in front of the computer….bored out of they're minds*_

**Cutiemega:** *_grumble*_ "I'm so BORED!"

**Ace:** _*sigh*___We should probably do some dares and truths….didn't you review this?

**Cutiemega: **Yeah…

**Ace:** Then lets use your's!

**England: **What are you talking about?

**Ace:** none of your _business!_

**America: **HA! Pwned!

**Cutiemega:** YEAH! *high five*

**Ace: **CHINA~ You read the paper!

**China:** Fine, Aru!

**OK here goes !**

**1:aMerica do you like England !**

**2: Japan I dare you to glomp China**

**3: Germany I dare you to yes…. KISS Italy or me whichever**

**4: Italy what would you do if you did not have pasta for a day?**

**5: Switerland I have to confiscate your guns for this *takes away your guns* TRUTH who do you love?**

**Ace: **Wow….alot…..

**Cutiemega: **Heehee…

**America: **O_O

**Ace: **ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**America:** I l-like England….

**England:** O_O

**Cutiemega: **_*rolls eyes* _Yeah England, like you didn't see _that_ coming!

**Ace:***giggle* Anyway…._*looks at paper*_ JAPAN~

**Japan:** H-hai!

**Ace:** _*pushes Japan toward China*_ GLOMP HIM!

**China: **No way, Aru!

**Cutiemega: **Dare's a dare~

**Japan:** _*sigh* _I g-guess I h-have to…a dare is a dare China-kun….

_*Japan glomps China with no hesitation, China starts blushing but Japan lets go*_

**Japan: **_*goes and sits in emo corner*_

**Cutiemega: **That was sweet except the emo corner….

**Ace: **Oh well! GERMANY! ATENT HUT SARGENT!

**Germany:** Vhere did you get that from?

**Ace: **Heehee, my dad's in the military! _*triumphant smile*_

Now….your dare~ _*shows paper*_

**Germany: **O_O

**Italy: **Ve~ What does it say Germany?

**Germany:** No….no no no! I'm not doing that!

**Cutiemega:** _*slaps*_ YOU HAVE TO!

**Italy: **What is it? _*looks at paper*_

Oh! A kiss! We haven't done _that _Germany!

**Germany: **_*Germany blushes as he leaned into Italy for a passionate kiss, as their lips met they both blushed insanely, Italy kissed back until they heard a click noise*_

**Germany: **Vat the?

**Japan:** _*hides camera* _U-um…

**Hungary:** _*puts down camera*_ heehee….we couldn't resist!

**Ace & Cutiemega: **_*puts down their camera's as well*_

Us either!

**Germany:** _*blush*_ Hmph! _*goes and sits in emo corner*_

**Ace: **Anyway! Italy~ Anwser the question~

**Italy:** Ve! I would die if I didn't have pasta!

_*starts eating pasta to calm down*_

**Cutiemega:** Maybe that _wasn't _a good idea…-_-

**Ace: **Ok…agreed…let the Italian have his pasta…

**Prussia:** THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED FROM WALMART!

**Ace: **?

**Cutiemega: **Heh heh….I might have sent him to Walmart to buy some Pocky cause I _so_ knew you and I were craving it…heh…

**Ace:**_ *grabs a box of Pocky*_ Anyway, Swit's, give Cutie _all _your guns…_*nom nom*_

**Switerland:**_ *clutches all his guns to his chest with both hands*_

NO NO! THEY ARE MY PRECIOUS!

**Cutiemega:**_ *grabs the guns from his clutches which took a while and I don't want to explain how she did it*_

OK! Who do you love Switzy?!

**Switerland: **_*looks a bit beaten*_ U-um…..my sister of course!

**Liechtenstein: **_*hugs Switerland*_ Awwwww~ I love you to brother!

**Ace: **Sweet moment…..so sweet! _*takes picture*_

**Cutiemega: **I think that's all!

**Ace:** I think so too!

BYE!

**Cutiemega: **BYE!

**Prussia:** YEAH! BYE FROM THE AWESOME M-

_*Cutiemega knocked out Prussia*_

**Cutiemega: **He was getting annoying….

**Ace & Cutiemega: **BYE!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

**Author's note:**

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it better then the 1st one!

Review or I won't let Japan make more Hetalia doujin's!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**HEY GUYS! It's me back with another Hetalia truth or dare chapter! It's only been probably a few minutes or an hour since I updated and I'm BORED! So here we go!**

_*Two girl's and and the Hetalia crew are all sitting somewhere in Ace's bedroom*_

**Ace:** "I think we got a review!"

**Cutiemega: "**OMG TWO REVIEWS!"

**Ace:"**….one of them was from you Cutie…."

**Cutiemega: "heh heh…."**

**Hungary:**_ *busy looking at the pictures she took of Germany and Italy* "_Hm? Oh a review! Let me get my camera!"

_*gets camera ready for the dares*_

**Ace: "**Ok? Um….Russia! You read it!"

_*Russia gets up from sitting on Ace's bed and walks over*_

**Russia:"** Da, I would be glad to~"

This is from HetaliaLover123….

**Yay I love TOD and when there M rated hello I'm Moscow and I will be tournament I mean giving you guy truths and daers**

**1)I dare France to not act perverted for the rest of this round**

**2)America I dare you to not eat burgers for two rounds and you cant say "im the hero" too**

**3)I dare everyone (but the hosts Canada and Russia) to eat Englands cooking and you can't say anything bad about it**

**4)I dare Germany, Prussia, and Austria to dress up in german sparkle party outfits**

**5)I dare all of the ukes (you know who you are) to dress in nothing but cat ears and tails for the rest of the round**

**6)This is a truth for Austria can you play the Death Waltz it's the hardest song to play on the piano**

**7)lets have some yummy yaoi Germany I dare you to French kiss Italy**

**8)Romano I dare you to make out with the one you love (I bet that's Spain)**

**9)Canada I dare you to make out with France, Prussia, and Russia (;- - I ship you to much all well)**

**10)This is a truth for Hungary how long have you been shipping nations**

**11)Another truth for Japan are you a closet pervert**

**12)Prussia your AWESOME (I know its not a truth or dare but I had to say it)**

**13) lol unlucky 13 last but not least a truth for the host what your OTP or OTPings**

**Well I think that enough for now I will be back with lemon**

"Unusual, da?"

**Ace:** _*almost passes out with the many truths or dares*_ "I think….that….there will be only….one review for this chapter….oh gott what the hell is with people who want to put a billion truths or dares?!"

**Cutiemega:**_ *smacks Ace in the back of the head*_ "That's rude…." -_-

**England: "**Well, get on with it!"

**Ace:** _*looks at paper*_ "ok…um…"_*evil grin*_ "Oh France~"

_*France walks out of Ace's closet holding a pair of her…panties…*_

**Ace:**_ "_WHAT THE HELL!? GIVE ME THAT!"

_*everyone in the room was staring at the panties and Italy looked like he didn't know what it was*_

**France: **_*big bump on his head*_ "I was just admiring your undergarments, mon amour…."

**Ace:**_ *practically growling like a dog, ready to murder*_

"Don't you _ever_ get near my closet again or I won't hesitate to kill you!"

**Cutiemega:** "U-um….ok uh France…the dare say's you can't be a pervert for this round heh…heh…"

**France: "**WHAT?!" _*everyone watches as France slowly goes and sits in the emo corner*_

**Ace:**_ *takes a breath*_ "ok I'm fine now….next one….

EVERYONE EXCEPT ME, CUTIE, CANADA, AND RUSSIA HAS TO EAT ENGLANDS COOKING! And you can't say anything about it!"

**Everyone else:** O_O

**England:** "My cooking isn't bad! It's scrumcious!"

**Ace:** "Oh! Hold on!" _*she runs out of the room with an evil smile and comes back with a 14 year old boy*_ "Everyone! Here is my brother!"

**Brother:** "Um…who are these idiots?"

**England:** "I beg your pardon!"

**Ace:** _*slaps brother's head with an innocent smile* "_This here is Hetalia…and you said it was stupid…HAHA! And you will eat England's cooking!"

**Brother:** "Whatever…."

**Ace:** "OK! EVERYONE EAT EXCEPT ME CUTIE CANADA AND RUSSIA!"

_*we watched as England came back with a gross blackish-purple muck on plates and everyone else looked as if they're ready to die as they eat it, trying to force it down*_

**Ace:**_ *pulls Japan away from the plate before he tried eating it*_

"I don't wanna see you suffer Japan!"

**Japan:** "A-arigoto…."

**Ace: "**NEXT DARE! WAIT! WE MISSED A DARE!"

**America: "**Dang it….."

**Ace: **_*slaps America's back*_ "You trying to hide it!"

"No burgers for you!" _*takes away all of his burgers and America gets on his knee's and looks up at the sky dramatically and screams no*_

**America:** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But I'm the h-"

_*Cutie glomps America making unable to speak for the moment*_

**Cutiemega: "**Heehee….you cant say you're the hero either" XD

**America:**_ *goes sits in emo corner with France*_

**Ace:** _*clears throat for attention*_ "GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!"

_*glomps Germany*_

"Germany, Prussia, _and _Austria must wear german sparkle party outfits!"

**Germany, Prussia & Austria:** O_O

**Prussia:** "Ok with me! 'cause I'm awesome!" _*goes and gets dressed in the outfit*_

**Germany:** "I guess it can't be helped…."_*comes back wearing a different sparkle party outfit from Prussia*_

_*Austria goes and gets into an outfit too, but I don't want to tell you how we persuaded him O.O something to do with classical CD's and stuff….*_

**Austria:** _*sigh*_

**Ace:**_ *evil grin*_ "DANCE MONKEY'S DANCE!"

_*all three of them start dancing to German Sparkle party LIKE A BOSS and everyone joined in…after a few minutes everyone got bored*_

**Cutiemega:** "Next one! All Uke's go with Ace to the spare bedroom we use for costume storage!"

_*England, Italy, China, Japan, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, half of the Nordic's, and others I can't think of, went with Ace and came back in NOTHING but cat ears and a tail*_

**Everyone else: **O/O

**Ace:** "I know right…."

**Uke's: **_*they all just sat down in a little group and started talking*_

**Seme's besides France: **_*they were watching them….all blushing furiously and Germany had to tie up France and throw him out the window….*_

**Ace:"**….ok….next thingy….Austria, can you play the Death Waltz even though it's the hardest song for the piano?"

**Austria:** "Of course! Just another early morning warm up….

Do you have a piano?"

**Ace:** "No…I don't even know how to play any instrument…I sing" ^^

**Austria:** _*sigh*_ "Well…does anyone have any idea where a piano is?"

**Cutiemega:**_ *snaps fingers*_** "**Here you go~"

**Ace:**_ *slaps Cutie*_ "ONLY I CAN DO THAT!"

**Cutiemega:**_ *starts fighting Ace*_

**Amercia:** "CAT FIGHT! MEOW!"

_*Ace and Cutie stop fight and both smack America upside the head*_

**Ace:** "BAD AMERICA, BAD!

Anyway…next one…"_*sigh* "_Finally!"

**Germany:** "Vhat?"

**Ace & Cutie:** _*evil smile*_

"You have to French kiss Italy Germany~"

**Germany:** O_O

**Italy:** "Ve? What's a _French_ kiss?"

**Germany: "**It's kissing with…_tounges_….Italy…."

**Italy:** "Ve! That sounds fun Germany!"

_*Italy leans toward Germany, still wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail, and starts passionately kissing him, their tongues in each others mouth, they wouldn't stop kissing*_

**Hungary, Japan, Ace, & Cutie: **_*taking pictures with slight nosebleeds*_

**Ace:** "Ok….let me lead you to the spare bedroom…."

_*Germany and Italy go into the spare bedroom, and lock the door, moaning and sexual noises can be heard….oh gott*_

**Ace:**_ *cough* *cough*_ "Anyway….next dare/truth thingy….

Romano!"

**Romano:** "What do you want bastard!"

**Cutie:** "WATCH THE LANGUAGE!"

**Romano:** "Who cares….bastard…."

**Ace:** "Go kiss your lover!"

**Romano:** WHAT?! No one's my lover you girly bastard!

**Spain:** "Oh really, Lovi~"

**Ace: "**Cutie…your name changed from Cutiemega to Cutie?"

**Cutie:** "And?"

**Ace:** "Ok…..KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

**Romano:** "FINE!" _*without hesitation Romano pressed his lips against Spain's, passionately kissing him, but roughly, Spain pulled Romano closer to him and they kissed for about two minutes….Hungary, Japan, Cutie and Ace can be heard yaoi giggling and taking picture's in the backround*_

**Ace: "**Ok! Next one!

Oh Canada~"

**Canada:** "U-um…yes…."

**Cutie:** "Go kiss….France, Prussia, and Russia!" ^^

**Ace:** "But France can't be a pervert!"

**Cutie:** "It's not being a pervert if he doesn't grope~"

**Canada:** O_O

**France:** _*walks back in the room after being thrown out of the window*_ "Oh just do it already Canada! Je ne suis pas a haute voix a faire n'importe quoi!"

**Canada:** "F-fine…."_ *Canada walks up to France and quickly kisses him on the lips, then walks to Prussia and kisses him a little longer on the lips, and then walks to Russia which pulls him into a deep, scarily sexy wet kiss…obviously French kissing, and of course the four yaoi fan's got pictures of every moment*_

**Ace:** "O-ok…n-n-next one…"O.O

**Cutie:** "Hungary, how long have you been shipping nations?"

**Hungary:** "Oh! Ever since Japan showed me his sexy hard yaoi doujin's a few years ago!"

**Japan:**_ *blushes and grabs many doujin's from under Ace's bed, in her desk, and in her "secret drawer"*_

**Ace:** "Hey! That's my personal collection!"

**Japan:** "I just knew they were there….and I needed a place to hide them…."

**Cutie:** "But you've never been here before….

Anyway…next one!"

**Ace: "**Japan, are you a closet pervert?!"

**Japan:**_ *blushes* "_H-hai…."

**Cutie:**_ *pats head*_ "Fast response…good boy!"

**Ace:** "NEXT ONE!

HetaliaLover123 say's your AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

**Prussia:** "Heh, OF COURSE!"

**Cutie: "**Anyway….next one….

Truth for the host huh? What is our OTP…."

**Ace:**_ *Italy face*_ "What's OTP?"

**Cutie:**_ *facepalm*_ "Your favorite pairing yea ding-dong!"

**Ace:** "Oh! My favorite pairing…..well….that depends on my mood….its complicated….."

**Cutie:** "My favorite is UsUk DUH!"

**Ace:** "Um…ok well…its really late, we should end it here, sorry I didn't use a lot of peoples suggestions! I just had enough with _this_ person who decided thirteen of them would be great….TO LONG! I nearly died trying to write this!"

**Ace & Cutie: "**BYEZ PEOPLEZ!"

**Uke's:** "Can we change now?"

**Greece, Cutie & Ace:** "NO!"

**Author's note:**

**Srry I only used one review _**

**But it was A LOT for a beginner!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day cause I almost died making this from lack of sleep and sugar _**

**REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE YOUR FAVORITE YAOI PAIRINGS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**This is my chapter! I was bored again….**

**This is going to be weird, makes no sense, or whatever cause I feel dark XD**

_*Everyone's sitting in the living room now, cause France wouldn't stop trying to go through Ace's closet*_

**Ace:**_ *sigh* _I feel dark today….I wanna torture something…..

**Cutie:** Um…. I don't think that's a good idea…heh heh….

**China:** I agree, Aru…..

**Ace:** Whatever…._*goes into emo corner*_

**Cutie:** ? Anyway…. Let's get to those Dares!

This is from….bLO0dLuSt…..Oh! That's me! Heehee….

**OMG THIS IS AWESOME !  
My thruths and dares  
1: All of you in the emo corner GET OUT ! And come back pleaseeee ! DARE !  
2:Prussia how many vital regions have you stolen ? TRUTH !  
3:Russia can i be your friend ? TRUTH !  
4: Lets all sing WA WA WORLD ONDO ! DARE !  
5: Canada i dare you to kiss me :3 DARE !**

Ok! Time to get this going!

**Russia:**_ *Goes to emo corner, picks up Ace and carries her to the couch where he lay's her down cause she feels depressed*_

**Ace:**_ *groan*_

**Cutie:** That's all from the emo corner then….number two….

PRUSSIA!

**Prussia:** You called for the awesome me!?

**Ace:**_ *turns over*_ How many vital regions have you invaded…..

**Italy:**_ *pokes Ace with a stick*_ Ve~ is she ok?

**Cutie:** She gets like this sometimes…..

**Ace:**_ *is now angry for no reason, gets up*_ ANSWER THE FREAKIN' QUESTION STUPID!

**Prussia:**_ *is scared*_ I-I invaded a few….depends who is nearest to me I guess….O_O

**Ace:**_ *growls* _Whatever! _*goes sit next to Russia*_

**Everyone:** O_O

**Cutie:** O…..k…Russia! Can I be your friend?

**Russia:**_*creepy innocent smile*_ Da~ want to become one?

**Cutie:** Um…no thanks….

**Ace:** GET ON WITH IT!

**Cutie:** Ok….geez….Lets all sing WA WA WORLD ONDO!

Ace! Come on sing!

**Ace:**_ *gets scarily happy* _Oh! Ok!

**Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Italy:** (Sooreesore SORE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Russia:** (Sore soRen!)

**China:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Italy:** (Sore SOLE!)

**Italy:** Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO

**Japan:** Nippon kara konnichiwa~

**Germany:** Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG

**Italy:** Saaa-sa minna de Itaria

SORE!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Italy:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Germany:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Italy:** (O SORE!)

**France:** Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me

**England:** Jibun daisuki yapparijan!

**USA:** Koora kenka wa YAMENASAI

**Russia:** VODKAAA isshoni

**China:** Ake CHINA Shanghai!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**USA:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Japan:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (Duruffu~!)

**Italy:** SORE!

**USA:** ONE・TWO!

**Japan:** Ichi・Ni!

**China:** YI・ER

**Russia:** SoRen!

**England:** ONE・TWO!

**Germany:** EINS・ZWEI!

**France:** UN・DEUX (x 2)

**Italy:** O SOLE MIO NAPOLITAN SPAGHETTI

**Germany:** (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!

**Japan:** Yaguradaiko ni OTOKO! Iki

**Italy:** Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO

**Germany & Japan:** Yuuki! Shibotte!

**Italy:** Tata CALCIO

**Japan:** Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**England:** Maruku wa ni nari

**France:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (YES SIR! YES SIR!)

Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo

**England:** Okaruto yuurei

**Russia:** Osoroshiya

**France:** Sonna LEADER yuruseenu

**England:** SCONES to ippatsu

**China:** Ya~ CHINE

**England:** (Ara YOTTO!)

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**China:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Russia:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Ace:**_ *is angry again*_ THAT'S ENOUGH!

**Everyone else: **O_O

**Ace:** Whatever!

**Cutie:** Anyway….CANADA KISS ME!

**Canada:** W-what?

**Cutie:** Kiss me Canada~

**Canada:** F-fine….._*Canada kisses Cutie quickly on the lips, and Cutie passes out happy*_

**Ace:** Are we done yet! I wanna go to sleep!

**Russia:** I may join you, da?

**Ace: **_*sigh*_ Whatever…..

BYE!

**Author's note:**

**I hope this was good in any way XD**

**I do act like that sometimes…..DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Leave **_**really**_** nasty yaoi reviews please!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS OR I WILL GET MY FRIENDS DOG TO PEE ON YOU! Please leave reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the "sort of" long wait XD I NEEDED a review so ENJOY!**

_*everyone is now _very _bored, sitting somewhere around the house, until a beep was heard from Ace's computer*_

**Ace:**_ *jumps from surprise*_ "WOOOOO! REVIEW!"

**Cutie:**_ *comes out of the kitchen with a cookie in her mouth*_

"What?"

**Ace:**_ *jumps up with hands outstretched* "A REVIEW~"_

**England:**_ *sigh*_ "Stop acting childish!"

**Russia:** "I don't think its childish~"

**Ace:** O_O" anyway, REVIEW TIME~"

**Cutie:**_ *points at Japan*_ "YOU READ IT!" :D

**Japan**: "H-hai…."

**Wow...Ace you're scaring me...  
Hey! I'm Israel, and this is Tahiti!  
Tahiti: Hi! *waves*  
We have some dares! First!  
Tahiti: I want Papa Spain to kiss Romano!  
Second, I want America to list ten things he likes about Russia!  
Tahiti: Third, Canada, we will never forget you! How close are you to snapping? You know, and killing everybody?  
Fourth...what is a German sparkle party? *slapped by Tahiti* Hey! I just want Germany to explain!  
Tahiti: She's an idiot. Hungary, we dare you to kiss Mr. Austria.  
Next, we dare the Italy's to sway lovers and personalities!  
Tahiti: Ace, we apologize for the insane amount of dares and such...  
Lastly, I WANT A KISS FROM ROMANO!  
Yup! Bye guys! Oh, wait! *gives chocolate* I make the world's second best chocolate! Enjoy!**

**Ace:** :D

**Germany:** "Vhat are you smiling at?"

**Cutie:** "She wants the chocolate, but she will have to _wait_."

**Ace:** D:

**Cutie:** "Anyway….FIRST THINGS FIRST! SPAIN!"

**Spain:**_*walks into the living room with a cookie too*_

**Ace:** "WHY DON'T I HAVE A COOKIE!"_ *runs into kitchen at top speed and comes back with a _large_ cookie*_

**Spain:** "You called~"

**Ace:**_ *noming on cookie*_ "Kiss Romano!"

**Spain:** :D "Gladly~"

**Romano:** "NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!"

**Spain:** "Come on Lovi~"

**Romano:**_ *blushes and runs out of living room* "NO NO NO NO NO!"_

**Italy:**_ *runs after Romano*_ "ROMANO! WAIT!"

**Ace:**_ *tear*_ "This is suddenly dramatic…"_*sniff*_

_*meanwhile with Italy and Romano*_

**Italy:** "Ve~ What's wrong Romano?"

**Romano:**_ *blushing*_ "I'm not gonna kiss that bastard!"

**Italy:** "Ve~ But it's just a dare, why can't you just do it?"

**Romano:** "BECAUSE! I DON'T WANNA KISS THAT BASTARD!"

**Italy:**_ *thinking hard*_ "Ve~ If you want, I'll kiss you _after_!"

**Romano:**_*blushes and hugs Italy*_ "F-fine….."

_*they walk back to the living room, holding hands, and find that everyone is to busy either reading yaoi, watching TV, or talking, but they stop when they see the two Italians*_

**Spain:**_ *runs up to Romano*_ "ARE YOU ALRIGHT LOVI! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

**Romano:**_ *blushes*_ "Y-you were worried….."

**Spain:** "OF COURSE!"_ *hugs Romano*_

**Romano:** _*shoves off* "_SHUT UP AND KISS ME ALREADY!"

**Spain:** "You don't have to tell _me_ twice~"

_*Spain leans toward Romano, connecting their lips, as Romano kisses back, the more the two blush, until Spain pulls away after a few seconds*_

**Spain:**_ *faints with nosebleed*_

**Italy:** "Ve~ you still want that kiss?"

**Romano:**_ *blush* "_Of course!"

_*Italy leans to Romano, kissing him passionately, until Romano's tongue prodded Italy's lower lip, Italy opened his mouth to let Romano in, French kissing Italy, until they stop for a breath, the three yaoi fangirls and the fanboy took pictures and video taped it, Italy and Romano went into the nearest bedroom, where moaning could be heard*_

**Ace:**_ *nosebleed*_ "um…..next one…. AMERICA!"

**America:** "Yeah?"

**Cutie:** "List ten things you like about Russia~"

**America:** O_O "that's…imposible…"

**Russia:** _*creepy face*"_Is that so, America~"

**America:** O_O "ok ok….uh…"

He uh, has a nice….scarf!

He has…..nice hair…..

I like his coat…

I like how he can ,uh, scare people away?

He would make a good soldier in _my_ army!

He's um…enthusiastic…..

I like his um…pipe?

He's….nice to…..me _*starts blushing*_

He's cute…

_*Russia grabs America, kissing him roughly, holding him tight to him, both of them blushing furiously, each kissing back, until they parted after what felt like forever*_

**Ace:** "_SQUEEEEEEEEE!" *nosebleed*_

**England:**_ *stunned at what he say*_

**Cutie:** "ooooooh….i forgot Iggy liked America…."

**Ace: "**oh well! Next thingy ah bobber" ^^

**Cutie:** "Canada, how close are you to snapping? You know like, killing everyone?"

**America: "**Who?"

**Canada:**_ *snaps fingers*_ "t-that close….."

**Ace:** "So cute!" ^^

**Cutie:** "NEXT ONE! Germany, what's a German Sparkle Party?"

**Germany:** "Vell, It's pretty self-explanatory. Hovever, make sure you vear your party pants and your rubber boots to dancey dance in. Present yourself in an outrageous way. Be prepared to party. Hardcore party. The term "sparkle" probably comes from the fact that, for the most part, people at German Sparkle Parties are vearing sparkles on their clothes or in their hair. The music playing the party will probably be a techno-dance blend. Classical pianists are known for their secret love for dance music."

**Everyone:** O.o

**Ace:** "Did you _really_ just say that?!"

**Germany:** _*blush*_ "VELL THEN!" _*stomps out of the room holding a whole carton of beer*_

**Ace:** "I think he is….drunk…"

**Cutie:** "WHATEVER ^^ NEXT ONE!"

**Hungary:** "But why do _I _ have to kiss him?! Why can't Prussia?!

But I do like Austria…."

**Austria:** "U-um…."

_*Hungary kissed Austria on the lips, quickly and swiftly*_

**Ace:**_ *sigh*_ "Not as fun as yaoi" -_-

**Cutie:** "Next one…. Sway lovers? Oh! _Switch_ lovers! You people need better grammar" ^^

**Ace:** "We use auto correct…" -_-

**Cutie:** "Shhhhhh" :D

**Ace:** "Anyway, who's going to get the twins out here?"

**Italy:**_ *can be heard from bedroom*_ "R-ROMANOOOOOO~"

_*they walk out of the room a few minutes later, holding hands, looking pleased with they're self's*_

**Italy: "**Ve Switch personalities? And lovers? I guess we have to Romano…."

**Romano:** "whatever!" :(

**Ace:** "How _do_ we switch their personalities?"

_*Ace tried pulling there curls, which made there personality switch and made them blush*_

**Romano:** "Ve~ Germany!" _*runs up and hugs Germany*_

**Germany:** O_O

**Spain:** "OH ITALY~"

**Italy:** "GET AWAY YOU BASTARD!"

**Everyone: **O_O

**Italy:**_ *rudest face he can muster*_ "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" *_Stomps out of the room, Spain following trying to calm him down*_

**Ace & Cutie:** O_O "NEXT ONE!"

**Cutie:** "OK! COME ON IN TAHITI!"

**Tahiti:** "WHERES ROMANO" :D

**Romano:** "Ve~ right here~"

_*Tahiti runs up and kisses Romano on the lips, and runs away*_

**Ace: "**FINALLY I GET MY CHOCOLATE!"

_*Ace eats the chocolate in under a minute*_

**Everyone:** O.o

**Ace:** "What?"

**Ace & Cutie:** "THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE!

WE DON'T OWN HETALIA!"

**Author's note:**

**Hey…I finally finished this! I started it a few days ago so now I finished it and now it's here!**

**Thanks to all you reviewers! I'm still doing the truth or dare! Don't worry, I'm not stopping any time soon!**

**REVIEW OR WINDEXTOR WILL CLEAN YOUR SOUL MWAHAHAHAHAH! (Dane Cook refrence)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Hello everyone! It's been FOREVER since I put another chapter up! I'm just not getting a lot of reviews…..only like two or three new ones TT^TT ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS :D**

**Ace:** "OK! WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING A LOT?!"

**Cutie:**_ *shrugs*_ "I don't know!" _*hides behind couch with Italy who got scared of Ace's anger*_ "Don't hurt us…"

**Ace:** "Its fine, just…..let's just use this review I got.

OOOOOOH FRAAAAAAAAAANCE~!"

**France:** "Yes, mon amour~?"

**Ace:** "First of all, don't call me that. And second of all, READ THE REVIEW!"

**France:** "Gladly~!

This is from Hetalian Miss….pretty name~"

***A tall, large-chested teenaged girl with shoulder-length dark blonde hair, green eyes, pink-and-gold rimmed glasses walks in. She is wearing a white tanktop, black yoga pants, and black-and-white sneakers.*  
Hey, everyone! I'm Hetalian Miss, but you can also call me Emo, EID (both taken from my old screenname, the Emo in Disguise), or Ukraine. Now, stuff!  
Japan and China: *hugs tightly* Aw, you two are soooooooooooooo kawaii!  
China: *notices curl in China's ponytail* O.O *pulls it*  
England: Pull Nantucket, I wanna see what it does to America! *Just in case you didn't know, Nantucket's the little bit of hair that sticks up*  
Poland: I'm Polish and people say that to an extent, I look like you! And I like Liet too, he's cute. :) So you gotta claim your man, my twin!  
Russia: I act like you and I can kol too! Why is your weapon a pipe, and not like...I dunno, a sword or something?  
Hungary: I'm part Hungarian, and I love yaoi! Which pairings do you like best?  
Sweden: How do you feel about thusfar being the only character who is confirmed to be gay?  
Finland: Does it REALLY annoy you when Sweden calls you his wife? And you have to French kiss him for at the very least, a minute.  
Prussia: I don't think you're awesome. In fact, I find you annoying!  
Ukraine: I dare you to walk by France 10 times in only your underwear.  
France: I hate having a pervy French side. So if you try to do anything to my favorite female character/person I'm nicknamed after, the hosts can torture you however they want for three hours.  
That's all for now; until next time! *vanishes in a poof of silver flames***

"Hmmm…different…..I guess…."

**Ace:** "Cool! Now…first one….we need her don't we?"

**Cutie:** "YEP!" :D

_*Ace snap's her fingers, and Hetalian Miss pops out of no where*_

**Ace:** "HIIIIIII~!"

**Hetalian Miss:** "Hello! Where's Japan and China?!"

**Cutie:**_ *points to the couch*_

**Hetalian Miss:**_ *hugs Japan and China tightly*_ "Aw, you two are soooooooooooooo kawaii!"

**Japan:** _*blushes and looks scared*_ "P-please stop touching me…."

**China:** "ARU!"

**Ace:**_ *pulls Hetalian Miss off the two countries*_ "That's enough hugging Emo."

**Hetalian Miss:** "Awwwww….."

**Cutie:** "OK! Next one!"

**Hetalian Miss:**_ *pulls China's curl on his ponytail*_

**China: **"Ow! That just hurts, Aru!"

**Hetalian Miss:**_ *lets go*_ "Sorry!"

**England:** "America! This is for kissing Russia!" _*pulls Nantucket, America's face grows bright red and he starts crying*_

**America:** "EEEENGLANNNNNND! I'M SO SORRY!"

**England:** "What the bloody hell did pulling this do?!"

**Ace:** "I…have no idea. But it's so sadistic-like that I LOVE IT! Just kiss him and he will feel better!"

_*England sighs, then goes over to America who's crying and hugs him and kisses him on the forehead*_

**America:** "I'M THE HERO!" _*goes back to normal*_

**Cutie:**_ *facepalms*_ "Ok, next one…."

**Poland:** "Like, Liet! You are totally, like, mine!"

**Lithuania: **"Um, ok?"_ *confused*_

**Ace:**_*gives thumbs up to Poland*_ "Good job!"

**Cutie:** "Ok….next one?"

**Russia:** _*smiles innocently at Hetalian Miss* _"Because I really like my trusty pipe, da?

**Hetalian Miss:**_ *sweat drop*_ "O-ok ok I get it!"

**Ace: **_*pats Russia's shoulder with a big smile*_ "You, my good man, are awesome!"

**Cutie:** "Why am I reading these out again? Oh yeah because I wanted too! NEXT ONE!"

**Hungary:** "Well…I love all the pairings! They're all to hot and kawaii to choose!"

**Ace:** "We hear you girl! NEXT ONE!"

**Sweden:**_ *poker face*_ "I'm fine with it."

**Finland:** "And I don't mind being called his wife. It's just a little embarrassing sometimes!"

**Sweden:**_ *poker face and puts an arm around Finland*_

"My wife."

**Ace:** "Heh, heh, awesome…..next one!"

**Finland:** "I guess I have to kiss him, but I don't mind really!"

_*Sweden French kisses Finland, both of them blushing furiously, then after two minutes they break apart and Sweden drags Finland into the spair bedroom where moaning can be heard*_

**Cutie:** "Good thing I installed camera's in that room!"

**Ace:** "Ok next one."

**Prussia:** "HEY! I AM AWESOME AND YOUR JUST JELIOUS OF MY AWESOME AWESOMENESS!"

**Hetalian Miss:** "Nope, still never awesome!"

**Prussia:**_ *sits in emo corner*_

**Cutie: **"Next one!"

**Ukraine:** "Can I wear my bra too please?"

**Ace:** "Of course!"

_*Ukraine leaves the room and comes back in nothing but her underwear and bra, then walks ten circles around France, which has an immediate nosebleed afterwards and faints*_

**Ace: **"Let's just punish him anyway." _*Germany walks over, ties up France naked, and then kicks him all the way to Switzerland's house, gun shots can be heard and France's screaming of help for three straight hours*_

**Hetalian Miss:** "BYE GUYS!" _*vanishes in a puff of silver flames*_

**Everyone: **O-o?

**Ace:** "NEXT REVIEW!"

**Germany:** "I'll read it…..

This is from ChocoVanille…

**Tahiti: *huge blush* Thanks!  
Israel: We wrote swap...our computer doesn't think it's a word...  
Tahiti: Anyway First! Germany has to admit that he loves Italy.  
Israel: Second! I apologize America! *cries* Russia...kiss him...  
Tahiti: *rubs her back* It's all your friends' fault. Yell at them later. Third, Romano has to confess his undying love to Germany!  
Israel: WITHOUT any convincing from Italy. Either you do it, Roma, or the every tomato on earth vanishes!  
Tahiti: Fourth, Prussia has to admit he is unawesome.  
Israel: Fifth, Austria has to be locked in a room with Lady Gaga blasting for three hours.  
Tahiti: Sixth, America has to kiss Israel. She loves you!  
Israel: *blushes* D-Do NOT! As if I would love him! *total tsundere*  
Tahiti and Israel: Bye for now *gives author cookies***

_*Tahiti and Israel come out of no where and sets a cookie on the table*_

**Ace: **_*points dramatically at the cookie*_ "You shall be mine…..soon my crumbly friend."

**Cutie:** "Ok…first one…."

**Germany:** _*blushes a lot then walks over to Italy*_

"Vell Italy, I love you more then you love pasta."

**Italy: "**I love you more then pasta Germany!"

_*Italy hugs Germany and then they kiss for about thirty seconds, Japan, Hungary, Ace and Cutie taking pictures and giggling*_

**Ace: "**DAAAAAAW SO KAWAIIIIII~! Next one!"

**Russia:** _*walks over to America*_ "America…"

_*Russia grabs America and kisses him passionately, and gently and both of them blushes, Russia stops the kiss and notices Sweden and Finland walked out of the bedroom and Russia carry's America to the bedroom where of course moaning and soft screams are heard*_

**Ace:** "I freaking love you guys for your dares! Next one!"

**Romano:**_ *notices the whole tomato vanishing thing on the paper and quickly runs up to Germany and hugs him*_

"Germany! I love you more than the sweetest tomato on Earth!"

**Germany:** _*shocked*_

**Ace:** "Awesome! Next one!"

**Prussia:**_ *starts crying*_ I…I-IM U-U-UMAWESOME!"

_*runs into the closet and cries*_

**Cutie:** "Poor Prussia! Oh well, next one!"

_*Austria gets locked into Ace's room, Lady Gaga music blasting through the room, after three hours we unlock the door to find Austria sitting in the corner rocking back and forth*_

**Ace:** "Hey! I do that to sometimes!" :D

**Everyone:** O-O?

**Cutie:** "Next one!"

**America:** "I'll kiss you 'cause im the hero!"

_*America walks over and kisses Israel on the lips, Israel faints*_

**Ace: **_*gasps dramatically and runs to cookie*_ "COOKIE! YOU ARE NOW MINE!" _*eats the cookie faster then Italy eats pasta*_

**Everyone:** "BYE PEOPLE!"

**Fem!Romania:** _*scares America*_ "BYE!"

**WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Authors note:**

**And now I am DONE! I do NOT own Hetalia! If I did there would be a lot of Yaoi XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE SURE SLENDER MAN GETS YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAH! (lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note~**

**Hello! People…just be happy that I'm doing this 'cause I have a lot of homework and I'm procrastinating :3 ENJOY MY PEEPS~!**

**Ace:**_ *sigh*_ "Cutie, you check the reviews this time."

**Cutie:**_ *checks reviews*_ "WOOO! Two review baby!"

**Ace:** "WOOOO! LETS JUST START THIS RIGHT UP!

Hmmmm….Canada! You read it this time 'cause your adorable!"

**Canada:**_ *blushes*_ "O-ok….."

"T-This is from ChocoVanille…."

**Israel: AAAHHH! SLENDERMAN! QAQ  
Tahiti: *rolls eyes* Such a baby!  
Israel: *glares* Anyway, did you enjoy the cookie? I made it special for you!  
Tahiti: Do I get one?  
Israel: No.  
Tahiti: Aw...  
Israel: I'm going first this week!  
Romano: Make out with Italy for two minutes, while pulling on his curl. Spain and Germany cannot do anything to prevent it!  
Canada: M. Matthew? Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît mettez cela sur? Vous avez absolument adorable et je ne vous oublierai jamais! *holds up leather pants, leather shirt and black cat ears and a tail*  
France: ...die.  
England: Hey Mommy! A friend of mine who LIVES in England hates English food**

Tahiti: Okay my turn!  
America: Do it again! It was funny to watch her reaction!  
France: I agree with Israel. You should die.  
Germany: Have a drinking contest with Denmark  
Italy and Romano: Swap personalities and lovers

**Ace:** "Cool! My Friends!"

**Cutie:** "Heh heh, their going to freak out when they read that."

**Ace:** "Cool then! First one! Wait….yes I loved the cookie! Ok fine now the first one…oh my God I love you guys right now! ROMANOOOOO~!"

**Romano:**_ *sigh of frustration*_ "What do you want now!"

**Cutie & Ace:**_ *evil smile*_ "Look at this and do it!"

_*hands Romano the paper, Romano reads the first dare*_

**Romano:**_ *slightly blushes*_ "OH HEEEEEEEELL NO!"

**Ace:** "DO IT TSUNDERE!"

**Romano:** "Fine then! Just to shut you two the hell up!"

_*Romano walks up to Italy, kissing him, and pulls Italy's curl, Italy immediately blushing and turned on for two straight minutes*_

**Italy:** _*whimper*_ Ve…that hurt Romano!

**Romano:** "Sorry Italy…"

**Italy:** Not until I do this~! _*pulls Romano's curl, him blushing*_

**Romano:**_ *after Italy let go*_ "GAAH! BASTARD! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" _*goes sulks in corner*_

**Spain & Germany:**_ *epic nosebleeds*_

**Ace:** "Uh, a little unexpected but ok! Next one!Uh… Ah crap I don't know French!" _*goes to Google Translate, Translation: __Could you please put this on? You are absolutely adorable and I will never forget you!*_

**Ace:**"Cool! Canada~ Put this on please!"

**Canada:** "O-ok then…..i have to a-anyway….."

_*Canada goes into the spare bedroom used for costume storage, and comes back wearing the leather pants and leather shirt with the cat ears and tail, Russia, Prussia, America, and even France has a nosebleed*_

**Ace:** " S-so…hooooooot~! Next one!"

**Cutie:** "Heh heh…..France, DIE!"

**France:** TT^TT _*sits in emo corner instead*_

**Ace:** "I don't think we can kill countries yet…..NEXT ONE~!"

**England:** "MY FOOD IS WONDERFUL! ALL OF YOU JUST HAVE _NO_ TASTE!"_ *sits on the couch crossing his arms*_

**Ace:** "Heh, anyway, next one then I guess! Wait, what?"

**America:** "Do what again….? Does that have to do with Nantucket? I hope not….or maybe it was kissing Russia…"

**Ace:** "How about this, Russia, you kiss America AND pull Nantucket?"

**Russia:** "Gladly~"

_*Russia walks over to America then passionately kissing him, pulling Nantucket at the same time, making America cry and blush furiously* _

**Russia:**_ *stops kissing America*_ "Well America?"

**America:**_ *falls to the floor crying*_ "I LOVE YOU RUSSIAAAAAA!"

_*Russia immediately runs into the bedroom with America draped over his shoulder, you know what's going on ;)*_

**Ace:** "I'm even more glad that you installed those camera's, Cutie" _*nosebleed*_

**Cutie:** "Heh heh me too! Next one! France, both those girls want you to die."

**France:**_ *now sobbing in the corner*_

**Ace:** "Awesome, next one!"

**Germany:** "A drinking contest with Denmark?"

**Denmark:** "I'LL WIN THOUGH! 'CAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS HOW COOL I AM!"

_*after an hour, Denmark is passed out on the floor and Germany won*_

**Ace:** "Go sleep it off Germany…."

**Cutie:**_ *after Germany went to sleep*_ "Next one!"

**Ace:** "Didn't we already swap Italy's and Romano's lovers and personalities and stuff…..?"

_*we pull their curls anyway and they swapped personalities and blushed a lot*_

**Romano:**_ *immediately runs and hugs Germany*_ "Germanyyyyyyy~"

**Germany:** O-olll

**Spain:** "Italy~?"

**Italy:**_ *rudest and most non-Italy face he can make*_ "LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD!" _*blushes and is totally tsundere*_

**Ace:** "O….k….next review…"

**Hungary:** "OOOOOOOO I WANT TO READ IT!"

"This is fromInka-Chan….

**Hallo people I have some dares for you  
1) Finny needs to wear cat ears and tail. Then being locked in the same room with Sve for three hours. Sve, do what ever you want, all you need for BDSM will be found there  
2) Prussia and Canada need to make out atleast for three minutes. If it leads to sex I want pictures!  
3) Iggy needs to wear his punk outfit! It would be so hot! Besides, I think certain American would like that  
4) Norge needs to admit he's tsundere and that he loves Danmark. After that Danmark can do whatever he wants  
5) Finally. Hungary and Japan, can I join your yaoi club?**

**Ace:** "Cool! First one!"

**Finland:** "Do I have too….?"

**Sweden:** "Yes."

_*Sweden drags Finland into the spare bedroom after Russia and America went out, Sweden holding cat ears and a tail in his hand, after about two minutes you can hear Finland moaning*_

**Ace:** "Awesomeness….."_ *nosebleed*_

**Cutie:** "Next one!"

**Prussia:** "AWESOME!"

_*Prussia grabs Canada, kissing him roughly, after three minutes Prussia carries Canada bridal style to the bedroom after Sweden and Finland were done with their three hours, Canada can actually be heard moaning*_

**Ace:** "Who knew Canada can moan that loud :D?"

**Cutie:** "NEEEEEEEXT~!"

**England:**_ *sigh*_ "Fine….."

_*England walks out of the room then walks back in wearing his punk outfit, America having a nosebleed and Russia holding America back from running at England*_

**Ace:** "I WANNA WEAR THAT TOOOOOOOO~!"

_*Ace runs to her room and comes back wearing a more emo-like punk outfit from England, also having an emo-punk haircut died black with red highlights here and there*_

**Everyone:** O_Olll

**Ace:**_ *putting a piercing in her lip*_ "What?"

**Cutie:** "Nothing…..nothing…..next one!"

**Norway: **"F-fine…yes, I'm tsundere! I love Denmark!"

**Denmark:** _*glomps Norway*_ "I LOVE YOU TOO NORGE!" 3

**Ace:** "Awesome! Next one!" _*also has the black eyeliner and black lipstick*_

**Hungary:** "Sure you can totally join our yaoi club! You just have to have an obsessed yaoi addiction though!"

**Japan:** "Y-yes…..that is true."

**Ace:** "Now we are done for today! BYE EVERYONE!"

_*Ace takes pictures with punk England doing cool punk poses*_

**WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Authors note:**

**DONE! Time to do my homework :3 it's like freaking 8:54 PM and I haven't finished my homework sooooo BYEZ!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T ADD ANYMORE YAOI MOMENTS MWAHAHAHAHAH! (lol)**


End file.
